Life is Changing
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: Sarah and Craig have been best friends since they were six. But then, Sarah moved to Vancouver with her sister and mother. Now, Sarah and Craig are realizing something... new...
1. A Conversation: Dumped

**Okay, I don't own Degrassi but I do own myself... lol YAY **

_in2deep is signed on_

overXposed: Hey!

in2deep: Yo!

in2deep: nothin much... hows Craig-life?

overXposed: it's ok i guesss... hey! i'll brb i'm gonna move my guitar outta here real quick! k?

in2deep: kay

overXposed: sry bout that

in2deep: naww... its okay

overXposed: shit...i've been having such a stressful time lately y'know..? I've even been writing more songs to help cope with it all

in2deep: yayyyyyy, u have to show me sometime

overXposed: that would be awesome...i mean i'd really like to see you again!

in2deep: dude, where have i beeeen anyway!

overXposed?

in2deep: im kidding, im kidding

overXposed: lol you always were a kidder

overXposed: anyways, you know how i was seeing Ash right?

in2deep: ugh, yes... Ashley makes me twitch

overXposed: well anyways...we broke up...that's i've pretty much been writing lyrics about lately

in2deep: CRAIG!

overXposed: yea... i'm just kinda depressed lately i mean i've been trying to as damn opptimistic as i can be but... nothin seems to work.

in2deep: what happened?

overXposed: well i told Spin that Ash and i were gonna have sex and ...Ash found out and just fuckin dumped me and does'nt wanna see me again

in2deep: awwww... Craigness

overXposed: so uh your pkay right?

in2deep: y wouldnt i be?

overXposed: yea.. not like you got dumped ..your lucky it feels like shit.

in2deep: Craig... are u okay?

overXposed: no i'm not FUcking OkaY!

in2deep: woah, okay Craig...

in2deep: i got dumped too

overXposed: i just...UGH! i need my medica- WAIT! what? WHEN !

in2deep: WOAHHH, SLOW DOWN

in2deep: U DIDNT TAKE UR MEDS!

overXposed: sighhh no...

xin2deep:WHAT THE FUCK

overXposed: yea i'm gonna right now brb

in2deep: good boy!

overXposed: alright i'm back

in2deep: hey Craig?

overXposed: yea..?

overXposed: hey ya there?

in2deep:oh, sry

in2deep: after... after you saw Jimmy on the ground... what happened?

overXposed: well i rushed Jimmy to the ER and left him there the rest is just a mystery...i hope he's ok

in2deep: were u okay?

overXposed: yea...the whole thing was pretty shocking but i'm just glad i found him in time

in2deep: Craig... um... you know Kenny?

overXposed: Kenny Fisher?

in2deep: ha, yes

overXposed: what about him?

in2deep: thats who dumped me

overXposed: aww shit! r u fuckin serious? i'll beat the shit outta that guy! i mean why would he dump you! HE'S SUCH A LOSER! i mean i know if you were my girlfriend i'd never!- i mean um what happened...?

in2deep: CRAIIIIIIIIIG MANNING... chillll...

in2deep: and by the way...Ash is stupid

overXposed: Ash is not stupid K! you barely knew her anyways...so don't talk about her like that even if she did dump me...

overXposed: i mean why do you say she's stupid?

in2deep:BECAUSE SHE DUMPED AN AMAZING GUY LIKE U

in2deep: Craig?

overXposed: wow ya mean that? i mean...no girl has ever really been that honest w/ me

in2deep: you want honesty?

overXposed: well come to think of it ... i don't think any of my ex's were very intelligent or honest at all..well atleast not like u

in2deep: thanks

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Another Conversation: Open Up

**I don't own Degrassi...**

_in2deep has signed on.  
_

in2deep: Craig are you there?

overXposed: yes i'm here, r u okay? what's up?

in2deep: um... im sry

overXposed: for what? you have nothing to be sry for...it was probably all my fault anyway i should'nt of yelled at you for that whole Ash thing.

in2deep: nooo i mean, i dont blame u for yelling at me, im sry because of what i said about u

overXposed: what ...! why! like i said that was probably the nicest thing any girl i know has ever said to me...

in2deep: um... whats gonna happen now?

overXposed: well i really like you and all...and...uh nevermind...i mean it's just your a really great ...friend

in2deep: Craig... when are you gonna visit me in Vancouver?

overXposed: umm...idk...i know i will someday

in2deep: because i want to see you... BAD

overXposed: please...u don't wanna see me...i aint worth the trip i'm just a bi polar musician without a life...trust me

in2deep: Craig Jacob Manning! dont fucking say that!

overXposed: it's true everyone know it...

in2deep: hey... craig theres something i want to tell u... but i want to see u face-to-face... or at least hear ur voice

overXposed: r u sure?

in2deep: definetly

overXposed: thanks ...for the invite...i think i'll write you a song

in2deep: awww Craig... why me?

overXposed: cause ur just special to me is all

in2deep: your too perfect, Mr. Manning

overXposed: whatever...you say i mean i don't think I'm anything special but it's nice you said that

in2deep: ur sweet as hell... and you've been thru a lot of shit. i just... i dunno...

overXposed: what? what is it? you can tell me y'know...and btw what i've gone through does'nt matter I'm only concerned for you...i care about you.

in2deep: awww Craig!

overXposed: aww...it's nothin kay? just forget about it...

in2deep: Craig, can i tell u what i wanted to from the beginning

overXposed: what's that?

in2deep: i think im in love with you, Craig...

overXposed: WHAT! uh...no you can't love me...i told you i'm NOT WORTH YOUR CARE! don't waste your heart on me!

in2deep: CRAIG... IM CALLING YOU...

in2deep is signed off.

ring, ring

**TO BE CONTINUED DUN! DUN! DUNNNNNNNNNNNN!**


	3. On the Phone: Realization

**I don't own Degrassi, Playing with Time does... **

click

Craig: hey...this is Sarah right?

Sarah: Craig...

Craig: uh...hey wow i can't believe i'm finally hearing your voice...

Sarah: Yeah, you sound all... mature and shit...

Craig: umm..thanks..wow you have a great voice...i wonder how you sound singing...maybe you can sing in my band someday

Sarah: Aw, nah... I mean it'd be cool... but I don't want to ruin anything... that you write... So... about what I said earlier...

Craig: so you can---umm yea about what you said look...and like i said I DON'T DESERVE IT!

Sarah: Craig, please, just listen to me...

Craig: siiggghhh okay..what is it?

Sarah: First of all, I'm sorry to JUMP this on you... but I meant it...

Craig: look i don't think you'd wanna love me k? Plus, i don't think you even know the real me..and trust me you would'nt like him

Sarah: Craig, I've known you since we were six... I think I know you...

Craig: well obviously not enough ...i mean tell me things you know _and _like about me!

Sarah: You're super sweet... you never ever were purposly mean to me ever! You always try to help people out... and you helped me whenever I needed it...

Craig: so did you when i was in my time of need and i could've done better helping you and you know it...

Sarah: Craig, I'm coming to Toronto...

Craig: What! NO DON"T ! LooK I'm not THE GUY YOU WANT! You deserve better i'd RUIN YOUR LIFE!

Sarah: Then maybe I want my life to be ruined.

Craig: do you really like me that much?

Sarah: If you ruin my life, I know that you'll hold me and never let me go, and never do anything like what you did to Ash... I just know you too well, Craig.

Craig: Sarah...wow...i promise you i'll try to be faithful...but i don't know if i'll do such a good job but whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. so..? uh..

Sarah: I'm coming up...  
Craig: alright i'll talk to you as soo as possible after this

Sarah: Thanks... bye.

click

**TO BE CONTINUED... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**


	4. Sarah Visits: Caught in the Middle

**I STILL dont own Degrassi... **

Sarah is on Craig's doorstep, nervous about opening the door or knocking.

Craig twists the door knob in anxiety and opens the door to see Sarah on his door step with a smile on her face.

**"Hi Craig... um... Guess who's in Toronto?"**

**"You!" **Craig chuckles **"Anyways, i'm so glad you made it i mean...your really here!"**" Craigs heart skipped a beat when Sarah walked in, and turned to him

Sarah hugged him tightly, smelling the leather jacket around his shoulders **"I missed you..."**

Craig smiled at the thought that she _truely and utterly _missed him **"Well...um here"** sliding Sarah's coat off **"I'll take your coat okay?"**

She smiled **"Sure... sure... um... Craig... do you... have anything to drink?"** _'Lame move, Sarah! Laaaame!' _

**"Uh...oh yea sure!"**_'Damn! Must I always act this nervous in front of her!' _Craig stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge **"Well what would you like?"**

Sarah shrugged. **"Anything... Hey... where's Jimmy?"** She smiled and touched his arm gently.

**"Umm..."** Craig suddenly jumped at the feeling of her soft, warm hand on his arm and also nearly knocked over the beverage in the process, it was almost like he got shocked by electricity **"well he's probably gonna stop by later".** _'Ugh why does she make me feel like this!'_

**"Yay, Jimmy! You okay?"** Sarah grabbed the drink from Craig and smiled. _'Why must he be gorgeous?'_

'**"What? ..yea i'm fine just a bit tired and lost in thought" **Craig smiled, i mean afterall...he was defanitly looking forward to Sarah visiting, not to mention probably staying... and Craig instantly shivered at the thought i mean... he knew there was gonna be a hell of alot of sexual tention going on between him and Sarah _'God, if she only knew what she did to me! How she makes me feel everyday'_

Sarah walked over to the couch and sat on it. She noticed no one was around when Craig sat next to her and she put her drink down and kissed Craig, hard.

Craig's eyes shot open immediatly and he possessivly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him as he kissed her back with equal amount of force

She kissed him over and over, pressing into his body, feeling his warmth. She heard a giggle from the end of the room. It was Angela, Craig's little half-sister. She let go of Craig's lips, still tasting him. **"Um... wow... hi... hi Ang..."** She waved to Angie, her heart barely uncontrollable.She looked toward Craig and kissed him lightly again. Angela laughed.

**"You two are crazy!"** She laughed

**To BE COnTiNueD (we writers need sleep ya know lol :) well we'll see you next time for our next chapter!)**


End file.
